


Don't need a reason

by theonlydickineedisgrayson



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Farmer has he/him pronouns but has no name, First Kiss, Healing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, soft, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson
Summary: After the cliffs, Shane does his best and also catches feels
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not done this in a while but yaboi is back  
> it was gonna be kissing but shane hasnt felt a soft touch in decades  
> im playing a new farmer n dating harvey but whenever i see shane my heart weeps  
> (might do a kissing chapter)  
> comments remind me that this is a thing i can do  
> <3

Shane wanted to be better. He wanted to be of use, not just a waste of space and resources like always. The farmer found him on the cliffs about a month ago, and since then he had been trying, been working with Harvey and some counselors from the city.

It sucked.

Everything about his life was still so monotonous. Feed and collect from the hens, walk to Joja and zone out while stocking shelves in the frozen section, then go to the saloon. It was habit at this point, stand next to the fire for a few hours people watching, hoping they wouldn’t watch him back. But being in the bar was a stupid move, he knew it, but what else does he have to do. He was cold turkey for about a week, then fell back when Morris got on his ass for not being a ‘welcoming presence for the customers’. So now he was trying to cut back, get soda cans instead of his regular 8-pack ( _ not _ Joja Cola ‘cause that shit tastes worse than his cheap beer). He told Emily to not give him more than two drinks a night, but sometimes Gus would come over none-the-wiser and refill his glass  _ just like always  _ and who was Shane to say no?.

He  _ couldn’t fucking say no. _

It’s easy to fall back on what’s familiar, easy to stop thinking and avoid Emily’s concerned eye when he waves Gus back over. Ignoring Marnie and hiding from Harvey when he would stop by for a coffee. 

But he couldn’t hide from that damn farmer.

That farmer who started spending time at the saloon, buying Shane pepper poppers and passing him glasses of ice water, not talking because if he  _ talked  _ to Shane the man was liable to throw himself into the fireplace out of shame. 

The guy who asked Shane about his chickens. The guy who would take off his shirt while fishing in the summer. The guy who gave him plants to take care of. The guy who saved Shane’s life. Who didn’t tell him  _ not to _ . Stupid farmer being supportive of his drunk ass. 

He kept coming around, didn’t say why but Shane knew it was to check up on him. He didn’t know if it was hero worship or what (yes he did), but it was always easier when he was around. 

_ It’s a crush you dumb shit. You’re fawning over a guy who does this for everyone, makes cookies for Evelyn and works on the community center in his spare time. He dyed his hair with Abigail and even got Sebastian to spend time with him outside. He’s friends with Linus and talks to the creepy wizard in the woods. He would have done that for anyone, you’re not special to him. You’re not special _

Emily wasn’t at work today. He nodded at Gus, who filled his glass for the fifth(?) time. 

Then that  _ fucking farmer  _ walked in, took one look at Shane, and snagged the beer out from under him. Shane stared at him while he finished the drink in  _ three...four..five  _ big gulps. He asked for some waters to go and paid off Shane’s tab, grabbing his hand to guide him outside, to the picnic table by the river. Shane slumped over, waiting for the farmer to give him a lecture, or even worse for him to tell Shane he’s ‘here for him’.

But he didn’t.

What he  _ did  _ do, however, was bring his hand up to Shane’s shoulders. It was gentle and intimate in a way that Shane hadn’t felt in years, didn’t know how to deal with it.

His hand was warm. He was so warm next to him. He laid his head down, allowed himself to lean into the warmth. He’d blame it on the drinking, but at this point four beers doesn’t impact him that much. He won’t acknowledge it, won’t stop it because its nice and he hasn’t felt nice in a long time. His eyes drifted closed as the arm circled his shoulders, hand brought up to gently touch his hair. The touch shocked him, about to jerk his head up until he looked up to the farmer’s face. He was smiling softly, gazing out towards the river. He turned his gaze back over to Shane, and he looked so content that Shane couldn’t help but melt into his touch. Before he could stop himself he asked

“Why are you helping me?”

_ Why did you say that stop ruining a good moment just shut up you stu- _

“I like you. I want you to be safe. I like being around you.” 

_ He doesn’t like you like that, moron _

“Is touching you okay? I’ll stop if it’s uncomfortable.”

Shane shook his head, mumbling “it’s nice” under his breath while wondering why he’d want to touch his greasy hair.

“I do like you, Shane.”

“Why?” He dug his face back into his arms to hide his blush.

“Why do you need a reason? I like to spend time with you. I like how you care about your chickens, how you care about Jas and Marnie.”

“If I cared I'd've been better by now.”

“Except that isn’t how it works. Being better is hard and takes a long time.”

“That’s dumb.”

“Yeah.”

“I like you too.” he grumbled into his arm. Then something touched his head, so soft he wasn’t sure what it was until he opened his eyes and saw the farmer’s face closer than it was before, growing pink under the streetlamp. 

Shane looked at him as long as he was able, but the man’s caring gaze was a bit too much.

“Let me walk you home? The ranch is on my way so it’s no trouble.”

Shane looked back into his eyes and nodded.


	2. the kissing chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane catalogues some of his emotions, and also kisses a boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically a full year later: the kissing chapter, its so soft  
> stardew updated so im back on my loving shane and harvey bullshit and apparently this winter I'm capable of writing and posting fic more than once every six months so go me  
> to ya'll that bookmarked i love u and to anyone reading this ur rad and i hope you all get to be healthy and safe and happy  
> <3

The farmer was making his rounds through the town. He checked the bulletin for requests and stopped by Evelyn and George’s place to see how they were doing. It was a bit past five, he knew Emily would be at work, so he decided to stop by the saloon to say hi and grab a snack, maybe a pizza for Shane. That wouldn’t be necessary however, as he was already sitting in his corner at the bar with a half finished pepperoni pizza in front of him. Shane hadn’t noticed the visitor, but Emily saw and waved kindly. She then nodded her head towards Shane and shrugged, to which the farmer nodded.

“Y’know, I think you might benefit from a change of scenery once in a while.” the farmer spoke. Shane jerked his head up and frowned at his friend(?).

“Like where? The trashed community center?”

“Hey, I’m almost done with that,”

“Or the beach? I don’t know if it doesn’t read on my face, but I’m not one for the ocean.”

“You like farms.”

“Sure, but I can only stand to be around Marnie for so long. Like, I know she only means well, but it can get stifling there.”

“What about my farm? I know you work well with animals, I’m sure they’d love to hang out with you.”

“Pfff, hoist me off on the livestock so nobody has to deal with me.”

“Stop.” The farmer put his hand on Shane’s shoulder, “You know that’s not what I’m doing. What I am doing is inviting you to hang out at my house. If you hate the sun so damn much you can sit alone in the cellar with all the cheese. I don’t want you being alone though, and I don’t think you want it either.” Shane’s scowl deepened. His eyes shifted towards the bar, seeing if Emily or Gus were listening in.

“Shut up, man. Not right here in the middle of things.” To underline his point, Pam walked into her usual spot, raising an eyebrow at the men.

“Ugh,” Shane growled, grabbing the farmer’s hand and leading him to the back.

“If you’re gonna try and be all heartfelt at least let me save some of my pride.” The men went back to the storage area behind the arcade. Shane became wary when his friend smirked.

“You ashamed of being seen with me, Shane? And here I thought we were getting along so well together.”

“Oh shut up, if I hated you I would’ve decked you by now.”

“Well in that case, I’m honored,” Shane scoffed. “Seriously, I really like being your friend and I wanna spend more time with you. In whichever ways you’d like.”

Shane paused, examining his face for dishonesty or pity. He hated when people just spent time with him out of pity. It’s what he thought the farmer was doing when they first met, but after many months he began to believe that _maybe_ it’s genuine.

“What do you mean?” The farmer looked away. Was he being… bashful? Blushing?

“I just mean… I don’t know. I like you. I don’t want to push though, so I’ll take my cues from you.” He shrugged, leaning back and sitting on a barrel, as did Shane. Shane noticed him putting more space in between them, saw the way he wouldn’t make eye contact. 

Shane hadn’t felt like this for a while, like he was cared for and his needs were coming first. He couldn’t help but smile. This man just wanted him to be happy, wanted to connect with him emotionally but respected his boundaries. It was just _nice._

“You’re too nice.”

“What?”

“You see the problem is, I’m not nice. I’m not good at it.” Shane started curling in on himself, beginning to talk himself into a downward spiral.

“What do you-”

“I don’t know how to be nice. I didn’t grow up learning how to make friends, how to help people. I would like to, but I’m not yet. For a long time I didn’t care. It’s still really hard to care. But, you… you make me want to care more.” The farmer smiled.

“So why is that a problem? It’s okay to be learning, I only want to help, nobody’s expecting you to be perfect.”

“See, but I’m also not brave,” The farmer tilted his head in question, “I don’t feel like I can give those cues. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t be good for you. You’re too good, too nice. You deserve better than me.”

“But you like do me? Would you want to be with me?” Shane quietly nodded. The farmer inched closer, hands out as if he were approaching an animal. “Is it that you don’t think you should get to be happy?” Shane shrugged. He walked closer, waiting for Shane to push him away. “Is it because you think being with you would mess something up for me?”

“How couldn’t I? I mess up everything.”

“Now that’s just not true.”

“Eh.”

“Shane?” He asked, placing his hands on either of his shoulders. Shane looked up, locking eyes with the man in front of him. “Would you want me to make a move? I can back off.”

“No, I… I don’t think I can, so… if you want, that would be good. You doing it, I mean.” 

The farmer smiled softly, bringing Shane towards him by the collar of his hoodie. The kiss was gentle, simple. When the other moved away, Shane frowned. Or was it a pout? He tugged his partner back to his lips, keeping him close with his hands on either side of his jaw. Shane led this one, no longer worried about the reception. The farmer smiled, opening his lips, which Shane bit in response. After a handful of enthusiastic moments, the men parted, keeping their faces close.

“If you’re gonna kiss me,” Shane starts, “at least make it a real kiss.” 


End file.
